tommy we need you
by jeaninereach
Summary: plse read and review


Tommy we need you

Tommy was in the woods training. All of his friends were hanging out walking around. Tommy thought back to the other night.

Flashback- Tommy was having a bad dream. He woke up from it and went down to his living room. Tommy saw all of his friends laughing and talking. They were having a great time. He herd zac say wow this is great just like old times. Tommy knew he meant it was great because he was not hanging out with them. End of flashback.

Tommy could not get that night out of his mind. So as he was practicing, zeltrax came down. Zeltrax said Tommy you are done. It is time for you to be gone. Back with everyone else they herd a noise and they all ran over. They saw zeltrax talking to Tommy.

They herd what he said to Tommy. Tommy then said fine try and take me down but I wont go down with out a fight. So Tommy then said dino thunder power up. He was fighting zeltrax. Zeltrax then said Tommy you are a mistake and you know it. You friends love hanging out it is like old times meaning without you there.

Tommy said you don't think I already know that. I saw them the other night and I herd what zac said. Tommy was struggling. He then demorphed. Zac said o man guys we need to talk to him but first we need to help him.

It was to late though zeltrax came and left with Tommy. Tommy knew it was the right thing to do. They needed to find him. They all agreed and teleported back to the lab.

When they got to the lab Billy was trying to find were Tommy was. They all felt pain in there bodies. They knew that Tommy was in pain. They felt it. Jason said guys he is in pain. Lets use our ninjeti powers and try to talk to him.

They all sat in a circle and let there heart and minds be open. Tommy was in a cell. He was in a lot of pain. All of a sudden he herd Kim. Kim said Tommy are you ok hansom? Tommy thought he was going crazy.

Jason then said Tommy use your ninjeti powers. Tommy did and said what is wrong? Are you all ok? Zac said Tommy stop it we know you herd us the other night. Man we are so sorry. When I said it is just like old times I meant by all of us including you.

Jason said Tommy were are you? Trini said we are coming after you. Tommy said no don't. guys I am not worth it ok. Face it I am not meant to be a ranger. I left my morpher at the house. Before he took me I took it off and teleported it back to the lab. I am powerless.

Trini said Tommy why would you do that? Kim said Tommy you could get hurt. Tommy said I know. I was not meant to be a ranger you guys. Jason said man you are crazy. Tommy you are the best ranger that ever lived.

Tommy said no I am far from the greatest. I was the first evil ranger you guys. I messed up the team. You all know it and I know it. I have to go I here zeltrax. Kim said Tommy no don't go please we are here for you.

Tommy said Kim I am not going to talk about this. just promise me one thing. All of you at my funeral make sure my real parents are there. They will be happy to know that there mistake is gone. Billy said Tommy wait.

It was to late they all came out of there trans. They all were upset. Tommy was hurt, they could feel it. There friend was in pain. He is powerless and alone. Back with Tommy he was in so much pain. Zeltrax would not stop hurting Tommy.

Billy said I got Tommy. We found him. They all were watching zeltrax beat Tommy. Kim said guys lets go. We cant watch him like this anymore. They all agreed. Jason said its morphin time. They all powered up.

They went to the portal and went through it. They were now on the island. They went down the hall and they herd Tommy. He was in pain and he was not fighting back at all. The other rangers came out and started to fight zeltrax.

Tommy said get out of here guys. Jason said not without you Tommy. Billy helped Tommy up. They left through the portal. Zeltrax followed with a monster and Elsa. Zeltrax was about to aim at the rangers but Tommy ran in front on the fire. He fell unconscious.

Kim ran over to Tommy. Elsa said we will be back rangers and we will finish Tommy once and for all. Jason said not in a million years. They all powered down and ran over to Tommy. They took him to the hospital.

The doctor was once a ranger. She said Tommy is not doing well. He is at 40% change of making it through. Kim started to cry. Then Jason said he will pull through Kim. Kim then said I love him Jason. We need him and he needs us.

I need him and he needs me. We need each other. She walked over to Tommy and said we are here for you Tommy. We are not letting you leave us. They all were upset. About 4 hours later there communicators went off.

Elsa was back with the monster and zeltrax. The rangers did not want to leave but they had no choice. When they got to the area were the attack was Elsa said so Tommy dead yet? Jason said no and he wont die. Zeltrax said he will. He wont pull through.

Then out of no were Tommy came out and said think again zeltrax. All of the rangers were so happy that he was back. Tommy said dino thunder power up. He was soon in his uniform. He fought so well. The monster was soon defeated.

Everyone powered down. They all ran over to Tommy. He was weak. Kim said Tommy how did you manage to get through so fast? Tommy said with our ninjeti powers. The dino gem helped as well. I still am weak though. Here I have something for you Jason.

Jason took it from his hand. He looked at it and he realized it was his dino gem. Tommy said I guess I wont be needing it anymore. He started to walk away. Jason said Tommy no this is yours. When you left as the green ranger and you gave me you power coin it was so hard.

It was so hard to take it. It was hard for me being the leader when it was my fault for not saving the candle in the first place Tommy. Tommy said Jason it is not your fault or anyone else fault. If Rita never made me the evil ranger in the first place none of this would have ever happened.

I was at fault from this all along with all the damage I did to the town and to your team and to zordon and alpha. So I am done with being a ranger. It is right. I have to go and um go to work. Zac said no you don't it is summer and you are off in the summer.

Tommy said yea but I have to get my lesson plans done for the beginning of the year. Then he left as fast as he could. So he was at his desk in his classroom. He was not focused at all. He was writing some of the lesson plans but he just could not focus.

There was a knock at his room door. He looked up and saw Jason standing there with a very worried face. Jason said hey man can I come in? I want to talk to you for a second, just the 2 of us. Tommy nodded his head. So Jason came in and sat across from Tommy.

Jason said Tommy we have been friends for along time. You know that. Tommy said you have been friends with the team longer. Jason look I never had anyone to call a friend when I was growing up. I never fit in anywhere. That is until I met all of you guys at school. I felt like I fit in and was not judged.

When Rita turned me evil I could not control it. You asked me to join once the spell was broken. I did but I knew that soon it would be the end for me. Jason when I came back as the white ranger I did not know that I was going to be the leader of the team. I am sorry for that.

Jason said Tommy you have nothing to be sorry for and that is not what I came by for. I want to tell you something. Tommy when you were in the hospital bed and the doctor said that you have a 40% chance of living it killed me right there. It killed all of us especially Kim.

Tommy we would be lost without you. Kim would be as well. But man I would be right behind Kim as well. We are brothers man. When you said that you wanted us to bring your real parents to your funeral be cause they would be happy that there mistake would be gone it made me mad.

Tommy it made me mad because, you are not a mistake we all were hoping that you would be the knew white ranger. We need you Tommy and you need us. So please just think about it. We are here for you Tommy.

Jason got up and left. He left tommys dino gem on his desk. Tommy picked it up and put it back into his morpher. He felt a jolt of power flow through his body. He knew this is were he belonged. But he was not sure because he never truly felt like he belonged anywhere. It was all knew to him.

Tommy got up and left his work and went back to his house. When he got there he went down into his lab and sat down at his desk. All of the other rangers were down there sparing. The alarm started to go off. The ranger saw on the screen zeltrax.

Zeltrax said Tommy were are you come out and fight I want you. It is time for you to be gone for good. Kim said guys what are we going to do? Tommy said give him what he wants. So Tommy got up and said stay here guys. He wants me not you.

Kim said but you don't have powers. Tommy said yes I do. He said dino thunder power up. He was suited up and said if I get back can we all talk? They all said yea when you get back we will. Kim said Tommy please be careful.

Tommy said I will try Kim. So Tommy left and went to were zeltrax was. Tommy said you wanted to see me? Zeltrax turned around and said Tommy your time here on this planet is over. Tommy then said I don't think so zeltrax.

Zeltrax said I will kill you Tommy. They went into battle. Tommy was struggling a little. Soon he could not fight back he was getting weak again. He called on his communicator. He said Jason you there? Jason did not answer. Tommy then said I knew it I will end this once and for all and I guess we wont be talking after.

So Tommy got up and said you want me fine. Zeltrax said aw what's wrong? Your friends didn't answer. Tommy was about to say something when he got hit by a laser from zeltrax. It hit Tommy so hard that it made him dimorph.

He was in so much pain. Jason came out and fired his gun. The other rangers followed him. Tommy moved to were it was safe. He was in so much pain. Kim said lets put them together guys. Lets do it they all shouted.

With one fire they got rid of zeltrax. They powered down with happiness. Billy said good job guys. Trini said wait were is Tommy? Jason said we have to find him. They looked everywhere for him but they could not find him anywhere.

The next place they looked was the cyberspace. They knew that he goes there to hang out. He was not at his work. So they went to the cyberspace. When they got there they all went in but they did not see him anywhere.

Haley the owner and a good friend of Tommy came over to them. She helped the dino rangers. Haley said guys Tommy he is in trouble. Kim said what do you mean? Haley said I will show you, follow me.

So they did. She brought them back to the lab. Tommy was laying on the couch. He was in so much pain and he was so pale. Kim ran over to him and said Tommy its me its Kim are you ok? Tommy said Kim I am so sorry. Kim was crying.

Jason said Tommy no man you cant leave us. Stay strong buddy. Tommy said I cant Jason. I cant. He was having trouble breathing. Trini said guys our ninjeti powers. Lets use them to make him stronger. They all agreed to it.

They focused on Tommy and soon the room was filled with bright colors. Each color coming from each ranger. The power went to Tommy. He felt so much better. They all looked at him with smiles. He was healed.

Tommy said I don't understand. Kim said what do you mean? Tommy said ok I have been wanting to tell you all something and I just don't know if I can. I am scared to tell you. Jason said man just tell us.

Tommy said you all know I was adopted but I was always getting beaten up. That's why when I came here and met all of you I felt safe. I look back and I see why they beat me up. I am a mistake I always will be. What I want to tell you all is that when I was the green ranger and then the white ranger and the red, I tried many times to hurt myself.

I knew I was not worth it. I ran into the ids that used to beat me one day at the youth center. They said that they will make my life miserable if I come near any if you. That's is why I avoided you guys so much back in high school.

As he was saying this he was all teary eyed. Jason said you kept this from us or so long Tommy? Tommy nodded. Then he said I'm sorry, I know you all hate me. He then got up and ran to his room. He locked the door because he was crying and he did not want them all to see.

Jason said Tommy come on man open the door. There was no answer. Trini said guys one of us should go in there. Kim said I will go. Jason said no let me go first me and him need to talk because he still feels bad about the whole leader thing and the green candle and everything. He thinks that I hate him because he took my spot as the leader on the team.

Kim said wait he still feels bad about that. Yea you defiantly need to talk to him first. Jason said I will teleport in to his room. So they all said ok and Jason went into his room. Jason got in there and saw that Tommy was on the phone. He did not notice that Jason was in his room.

Tommy was on the phone with Haley. He said Haley het its Tommy. Yea no I'm not ok. Haley what should I do. I mean I want to talk to all of them but I don't know. Yea I told them everything and then I just ran up to my room because I did not want them to see me cry.

Haley was telling Tommy to talk to them one on one. Tommy said ok lets just say I talk to them one on one. What do I say especially to Jason? I mean I want us to best friends. He is like a brother to me. I don't even know what I am saying. I am so tired I have not slept in days.

I know that Jason is close with everyone. He hates me I know it. I cant just go up to him and say hey man can we talk and then expect him to forgive. I don't know Haley. Tommy then said alright I am going to go for a walk to clear my head so I will talk to you later.

He hung up the phone and before he turned around he teleported out of the room. Jason followed him to the woods. Jason knew that this would be the best time to talk to him. While Tommy was walking Jason teleported and said Tommy wait up man we need to talk.

Tommy turned around and said hey Jason wait how did you know I was out here? Jason said I was standing right behind you in your room man. I herd your entire phone convocation that you had with Haley.

Tommy said you herd the entire thing? Jason said yea man and we need to talk. Tommy was nervous and Jason could tell. Jason Tommy please can we talk? Tommy said yea lets talk. He said it in a low voice though.

So Jason and Tommy were walking and Jason said I herd you say to Haley that you think I hate you. Tommy did not say anything. He tried to hold back his tears. He could not possibly let Jason see him cry. Jason said Tommy I don't hate. I am close to everyone but man when you came on the team I knew from day one that we would be even closer.

Tommy said really? How did you know? Jason said because we are so much alike. I get so mad when you think you are at fault and your not a mistake man. Don't listen to what other people say just listen to your true real friends.

Tommy said ok I will I promise. Jason I have to talk to everyone else to don't I? Jason said yea man you do and Kim as well. Tommy said I love her. Jason said everyone knows that Tommy. Tommy turned bright red and he said Jason thanks for being there for me man.

Jason said Tommy we are all her for you. You should know that o and if you ever think you are a mistake or say you are ever again I mean it man I will get you. Tommy said ok. Billy and zac teleported to were the guys were at.

Jason said I will let you guys talk to Tommy. He teleported back to tommys house. Billy said hey man are you ok because you don't look so good. Zac said Tommy how much sleep have you had? Tommy said um not a lot. Zac said Tommy?

Tommy said ok I have not slept in a week or so. Tommy you need to sleep man. Billy said very stern. Tommy said I know. Zac said Tommy we need you and you need us. We are here for you. When something is bothering you come and talk to us. We are your friends.

Billy said Tommy you can trust us. You are not a mistake. You are a great ranger and more then that a great person. You are an amazing friend Tommy. You have to be able to trust us on this. Tommy said I know I talked to Jason and he said that we are like brothers but I know you guys are closer to him them me.

I understand that. I don't want you guys to feel like I am closer to him then you. Zac said that wont happen man. We know how close you are with Jason. Tommy said I still know I am a mistake though and you guys deserve better.

After he said that tommys communicator went off and it was Jason. Jason said Tommy what did I say man you are not a mistake. Tommy said sorry Jason I forgot. Jason said yea yea yea same old Tommy. They all laughed.

Next trini teleported and the guys teleported out. Trini said Tommy you need to be honest with me ok? Tommy said ok. Trini said did you try to commit suicide? Tommy said yes many of times. Everyone herd him say yes because trini had her communicator on so they herd.

Trini said why? Tommy said I cant say because Jason said I cant say I am a mistake. Trini said he is right though you are not Tommy. Tommy said you all are so sure. How can you be so sure?

Trini smiled and said because we know the real you Tommy and everyone else does not and that is there loss. We are lucky that we know you. You are a great person Tommy and don't you forget that. Tommy gave her a hug and said thanks and I wont.

Kim teleported and trini left. So it was just Tommy and Kim together. Tommy said hi. Kim said Tommy why would you try and kill yourself? Tommy how did you know? Wait trini had her communicator didn't she? Kim said yea and that is not the point.

Tommy said I know sorry. Kim said you always are sorry for everything even when it is not your fault. Tommy it was not your fault that you were under the spell. You now that Tommy. Tommy looked at her and said I know I guess.

Kim walked up to him and kissed him with so much passion. After a few moments of kissing Kim broke the kiss and said lets go back to your place you need to sleep Tommy. He nodded in agreement. He was still upset.

He was happy that he got to talk to all of his friends but there was something that he was holding back from them and he knew if they found out that they would be mad.

It was not night time and everyone was sleeping. The alarm went off in the lab. Tommy woke up and saw that zeltrax was back and he wanted revenge and he wanted it now. The other rangers powered up and went out to fight.

Tommy powered up and went out to fight as well. Zeltrax was getting fed up. He finally got a hold of Tommy and he started to drain his powers. Zeltrax said Tommy is holding out on you all. Tommy was In pain.

Jason herd zeltrax and said what are you talking about. Zeltrax said he did not tell you all the truth. Jason said Tommy is that true? Tommy did not answer he was still in so much pain. Zeltrax said Tommy was being threatened by his own family.

Not his adoptive family but his real family. His parents found out were he was living and they went after him. They tortured him. They beat him till he could not get up. Isn't that right Tommy? Tommy finally demorphed and said you are done zeltrax.

Tommy tried to fight him but it was no use. He was way to weak. Zeltrax continued and said he was going to meet you all one day at the park but he could not go because his parents said if he goes near all of you that you all would get hurt.

So Tommy stayed away and that is also when he started to avoid you all. He knows that he is a mistake and he will never for get it.

Jason said Tommy how could you keep that from us man? Tommy said because if something ever happened to any of you it would be on me. Jason said Tommy lets finish zeltrax and then talk. All of us lets go.

Tommy said dino thunder power up. He was now back in action. He went into super dino mode. While the other rangers went and put all there weapons together. Soon they had defeated zeltrax for good. He was finished.

They all powered down. Tommy left the area right away. He went to Haley's cyberspace to hang out there. He wanted to put off the talk for as long as possible. When he got there he told Haley that they found out about everything else.

Haley said Tommy go back home now and talk with them. They might yell and stuff but they will do it to you because they only care about you Tommy. Before Tommy could answer he was teleported back to his house.

Tommy and Haley were talking while the restaurant was closed so it was safe to teleport. Tommy got home and said what the? He turned around and said o man I'm busted. Jason said care to enlighten us Tommy?

Tommy said um do I have to? Jason said Tommy why didn't you tell us? Tommy said I was scared, I didn't want you guys to get hurt. If you guys got hurt then I know it would be on me and zeltrax is right guys I am a mistake and I always will be.

Kim said Tommy what did we tell you? We told you that you are not a mistake and you need to believe us. We are your real friends Tommy and you know that. Tommy said I guess I don't want to feel like the outcast again.

Billy said Tommy that wont happen ever again man. We wont let it happen but you need to trust us and know that you can come to us when you are upset or you just want to talk. Tommy sat down and said I guess you all are right.

Jason said ok lets go out and do something fun. I know Haley is having band night. Lets go and hang out all of us. They all agreed. They all got changed and they were soon on there way to the cyberspace.

When they got there they all sat down at a table. There were not enough chairs though and Tommy noticed and they all didn't. so instead of bringing another chair over Tommy walked up to Haley and said so what bands are playing tonight?

Haley said a lot of teen bands. Tommy said cool it will keep them all destactided. Haley said what do you Tommy? What are you up to? Tommy said well I was watching the grid form the lab and zeltrax was blown up but he is still alive.

So I am going to track him down and finish him once and for all. I owe them all that much. Haley said ok be careful and I wont tell them were you are if they ask I promise. Tommy said thanks and then he snuck out of the cyberspace.

Jason went over to Haley and said ok were is he and don't lie to me Haley. Haley said crap ok fine Jason he went to go and finish zeltrax off once and for all. Haley filled Jason in.

Jason said ok I will go and help him and keep everyone here and if they ask tell them we went out for a little while to hang out. Haley said ok I will and be careful. Jason left and went to the woods. He saw Tommy there.

Tommy saw zeltrax and said your done zeltrax. What you did was wrong. I should have told them sooner and I understand that but I am done with thinking I am a mistake and I am done being an outcast. Jason was proud of Tommy.

Tommy said dino thunder power up. He started to fight zeltrax and zeltrax was weak. Jason came out and morphed. He went in to battle as well. With the two of them fighting against zeltrax they finally put him to rest.

Mesagog watched and said this is not over Tommy. I will find a way to destroy you once and for all. They both powered down. Tommy said lets go back to the cyberspace. Jason you got it man and I am proud of you. Thanks Tommy said with a smile. It was the first time he smiled in along time.

Once they got back Tommy sat down by Kim and she kissed him with so much passion. Kims said I love you Tommy. Tommy said I love you more. They all had a great night together. Tommy felt like he belonged for once in his life and it was a great feeling.


End file.
